The invention relates to power management, and more particularly, to methods and systems for centralized link power management control (CLMC).
The HyperTransport™ Technology Consortium (HTC) has introduced the HT3 specification containing a new centralized dynamic link configuration feature. The centralized dynamic link configuration feature can dynamically configure device specific link features that affect link power consumption through link management SM commands and an associated LDTSTOP# assertion event for synchronization. Link management SM commands contain a 4-bit link management action field (LMAF). The LMAF code is used for indexing BIOS-programmable link management mode (LMM) registers. For details of the HT3 specification, please see specification HTC20051222-0046-0008, entitled HyperTransport™ I/O Link Specification Revision 3.00, established on Apr. 21, 2006.